


She Won't Be Lonely Long

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: Based on Clay Walker's song "She Won't Be Lonely Long".
Kyle is sitting in the bar one night when he meets a woman who will change his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on Clay Walker's song "She Won't Be Lonely Long" and I recommend listening to it while you read this story if you wish.

Kyle had just started on his second beer of the night as he sat at the local bar, chatting with the owner. It was half past eleven in a small town. Sure, the bar was technically open until two in the morning most of the year, but Kyle was usually the latest customer.

Part of his reason for staying here this late was that during the winter months, he often helped Carlos, the owner. The bar was always busier when the men of a town that still very much depended on cattle and sheep ranching were tired and driven inside by the cold. But now at the height of summer, he was in between jobs for the local ranchers.

He tapped the rhythm of the music in the brim of his hat as he and Carlos chatted. The last customer had headed home at eleven, planning to drive some stock to market tomorrow. Kyle had tried to get a job, but the man had turned him down.

"You know, Kyle, some day you're gonna have to stop playing cowboy and settle down." Carlos said as they spoke.

Kyle stuck out his tongue, and Carlos rolled his eyes. The twenty eight year old was still a kid at heart.

Kyle groaned as he stretched. "I got a job that starts in a week. Gonna be out on the range for about two days, driving the sheep down from the high pastures down before winter hits the mountains."

"So are we gonna settle your tab before or after that?" The Cuban asked with a soft smile.

Before Kyle could answer, the door to the bar was knocked open. Both glanced up in surprise, and with the fingers tapping the rhythm, Kyle gripped his hat to make sure it didn't fall to the ground.

A woman came in. She was obviously from out of town. For one, neither man recognized her, and secondly, her outfit screamed "I don't belong here!"

She wore a tight dress that went just to the tops of her knees, not out of place at a club in a much larger city, high heels that could kill a man, and her eyes were full of fire. If Kyle had to hazard a guess, he'd say he was gazing at an angry woman who had just gotten into her car and drove until she had stopped seeing red.

Kyle was instantly attracted to the tall woman, almost as tall as him. Short blond hair cut in a bob style, and those brilliant blue eyes suggesting she was an angry cobra about to strike. He supposed part of the attraction to her was the danger she held in that gaze. Growing up in Australia, the plains of the US seemed relatively tame compared to his home.

So maybe he was missing some thrill in his life.

She threw herself into a seat at the end of the bar closest to the door, glancing at Carlos. "Cold patrón, please."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the idea of this woman drinking tequila straight from the bottle, but the way she was glaring daggers at the counter suggested she didn't want anything gentle at the moment. As soon as Carlos set down the glass, she grabbed it and slammed half of the glass back in one swallow.

"Whoa!" Kyle said, soft admiration in his tone as she turned to look at him. "I don't usually see a woman drink that hard of a drink that fast."

Her eyes narrowed a little, glaring sharply at him. "I don't need your attention, cowboy."

He put up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry! Wasn't aware that the seat was taken!"

She glared for a moment longer, and then shook her head, deciding he wasn't worth it. She set down her drink, gazing into the distance. Kyle watched as her left hand went to her right, twisting a silver band on her ring finger.

_Ah. The seat really is taken. I wonder where her husband is?_

She finally stood, glass in hand, and wandered towards the radio near the back of the bar. She set the drink down on a table, and turned to the radio, fiddling slightly with the tuner until the static disappeared. Kyle sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Damn. She was a pretty sheila too."

Carlos shrugged, washing down the bar. Kyle watched her tug off her high heels as she sat down at the table.

Her phone rang suddenly. Kyle watched her pull it out, cursing when she saw the caller ID. She slammed it down on the table after rejecting the call. She returned her attention to the radio, turning up the volume and beginning to dance when a familiar song came on the radio.

Carlos paused and then spoke softly. "You know, you should go talk to her."

Kyle shook his head. "She's already taken, Carlos. I don't want to look like a jackass."

"Then maybe don't think of getting in her pants. Just go and be nice."

Kyle shook his head. "What are you, my wingman?"

Carlos shrugged. Kyle sat there for a few more seconds, and then sighing, picked up his beer and wandered over towards the woman.

She didn't look at him when he first sat down, but as she set her glass on a different table, they both knew she was aware of his presence. He set his hat down on the table, watching her dance.

He didn't make any moves towards her, just sipping at his beer and quietly singing along to the song on the radio, glancing at her from the side rather than focusing on her. In that moment they simply coexisted without bothering the other.

Finally, she turned to face him, but this time she didn't glare, looking more curious instead. She grabbed her drink from the far table she had set it on, and sat across from him, watching him the same way he had been watching her.

After a moment she spoke. "So what's an Australian cowboy like yourself doing out here? Unless I've misplaced your accent?"

"Nope, you got it right. And I'm doing what you might expect out on the range. Running the herds up and down the sides of the mountains, ectera." He said with a sip at the beer.

She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her own drink. "So, you got a name then, cowboy?"

"Kyle. Kyle Kirkland."

She paused, looking uncomfortable for a moment. "You don't have a British cousin named Arthur, right?"

"Not that I know of, miss. My family's been in 'Straya long enough we wouldn't be close relations anyhow."

She smiled slightly, a sigh of relief escaping her. "Good. Then I don't have to regret meeting you. I'm Amelia. Amelia Jones."

They exchanged smiles across the table, and then her phone suddenly began to ring again. She groaned. "I should probably answer that."

"Your husband?" Kyle asked, gesturing towards her right hand.

"Fiancé. The aforementioned Arthur." She said, turning her phone over. Then she paused, shaking her head. "On second thought, he can go fuck himself." She rejected the call, and then turned her phone off, shoving it back into her purse.

Kyle takes another swig of his beer, and she turns her attention back towards him. "Surely a cowboy like yourself doesn't need to be checking up on a girl like me."

"Maybe I'm just concerned when a sheila like yourself seems upset. Besides, I don't have any other girls to check up on."

"Not even ones that go moo?" She says with a laugh. He shakes his head with a snort.

"Nope, between jobs right now. The only girl I have to check on is one that barks and growls."

Amelia smiles softly, and then reaches up to twiddle with her ring again. He gestures to it. "Fight with the fiancé?"

She sighs. "More than a fight. Caught him cheating with an old girlfriend of his. He didn't even try to deny it when I confronted him."

Kyle nodded. "Sorry, sheila. That's a shitty night."

She twists at the ring. "Always thought I'd be able to trust him... but clearly I won't. I've had my suspicions for a while now. So I guess it's over between him and myself now."

They sit in silence for a while, sipping at drinks.

Suddenly she laughs and yanks off her ring, dropping it into her purse. "Well, good riddance to the British jackass! He can go to hell!"

Kyle smiles with a slight shake of his head. "You recover quick, Amelia."

She still seems hurt, and he doubts those wounds are anywhere near healing, but she's obviously trying to smile.

They chat for a while, talking about whatever they can think of. Their respective childhoods, ex, jobs, and whatever else they can think of. And when a song comes on the radio that makes her smile, she offers him a hand.

They dance between the tables, laughing at each other as they stumble and manage to somehow avoid stomping on the feet of the other. As the song finishes, the radio shuts off with a click.

They turn to see Carlos. He points at his watch, and Kyle nods, understanding that it's a quarter after two, and Carlos is ready to close for the night.

After grabbing their things and Amelia sliding back into her heels, she pays Carlos for her drink, and Kyle has the beers tacked onto his tab. Afterwards, they step outside, standing in the parking lot next to her car.

She smiles up at the stars they can see through the soft haze the bar still emits behind them. "I think I've missed the stars most of all, living in the city. Maybe I should move out here once I've gotten out of Arthur's place. It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, but it's also pretty lonely, I have to admit." Kyle says with a sigh. "Sometimes when you're out on the range, you start to miss everyone. At the same time... I wouldn't live any other sort of life."

She nods. "Yeah. I get that."

The lights turn off in the bar. Carlos will be going upstairs to his apartment with his wife. Kyle sighs, reaching for his hat and setting it on his head. "Well, I hope you find your way to the place you need to be, Amelia. But I need to head home." He turns away from her, reaching for his keys. If he doesn't get a decent amount of sleep and start packing for his next job, he's really gonna regret it the next morning.

"Wait!" She calls out. He turns and sees a soft blush on her face, which she is furiously trying to hide.

"Would you... would you like some company?"

He smiles. "You don't mind dogs, do ya?"

She shakes her head, her own smile growing. "Not at all. Lead the way, cowboy."

 

His house, barely more than a glorified shed, isn't exactly the most romantic place, nor clean, but it suits him. He has a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and a living room with a wood stove to provide heat in the winter. It's been a family property for years, and he might have even grown up here if his mother hadn't went to Australia. Of course, if she hadn't went to Australia, she never would have met his father, so...

But his first priority as he unlocks the door, Amelia right behind him on the porch, is to shove down his dog as she tries to leap at Amelia. "Jay! Bad dog!"

Amelia laughs, offering her hand to the blue heeler to sniff. Kyle swiftly shoves a stack of magazines under the table at the door while she's distracted.

"Sorry. Jay here isn't exactly known for her manners."

Jay finishes her inspection of the new person and growls.

A swift scolding from Kyle makes Amelia laugh again. "She's getting jealous that she might have to share!"

Kyle shakes his head with a smile. "Yeah, herding dogs do tend to get jealous, 'specially the girls like her. Don't worry though. She'll probably warm up to you by the morning."

Amelia slips into the house, setting her purse down on the table, and Kyle points towards the bathroom door. "The bathroom's there in case you need it."

A nod, and she disappears into the room. Kyle dumps Jay outside to have her own bathroom break. Once he's whistled her back inside, he finds Amelia sitting on his couch.

They glance at each other, and with a soft nod, Kyle guides her to the bedroom. He shuts Jay outside only moments before she shoves her face through the door, and she promptly whines from the other side of the door, even barking a few times.

They laugh about the dog, promising her treats in the morning as compensation for a night in the living room. Finally, she quiets down and Kyle shakes his head slightly before turning towards Amelia, still in her tight dress.

She leans in and kisses him, and as he lifts her and sets her on the bed, he inhales her scent, smiling softly.

It's not more than a one night stand, he knows this, and it's obvious she's never done anything like this with a stranger before (besides the one who promised her love and only gave her misery). But as they near their finish, and he holds her close, snarling into her skin while she cries out his name in pleasure, hands clawing at his back, he memorizes the whole damn night.

Panting as they both grin at each other afterwards, he presses a kiss to her forehead.

"He's a damn fool for letting you escape."

She laughs softly, pressing lips to his. When she pulls away, she speaks softly.

"Thank you."

They fall asleep in a mess of entwined limbs, and awake much the same way. He gives her a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt to keep and wear home. She thanks him with a kiss, and then they eat breakfast together, although it's more like a midday meal at this point. They feed Jay little scraps, and the dog finally decides Amelia is an okay person for her owner to associate with.

She drives away with a promise to return, but he knows she won't. That's the nature of his life. But as he closes his eyes and thinks of her smiling face, he knows a simple fact.

If she's lonely now, she won't be for long.

 

She packs her bags, ignoring Arthur's desperate attempts to try and get her back. She steps out of the door with a smile on her face, refusing to look at him.

"The ring is on the table. Go give it to your other girlfriend." She states, setting the final bag in her car. That should be the end of that.

At least this was all revealed before they got married. She doesn't have to do anything other than cancel the reservation they had at a local church for the wedding. With no legal ties to bind her to him, she's free at last.

Amelia waves goodbye to the man who she's spent the last three years of her life with. She turns and drives away, towards the highway.

She thinks she might go north and visit her brother for a few days, but as she reaches the interstate, she finds herself turning south.

She pauses, wondering where her hands are taking her. But when she realizes, she smiles.

She wants to see the stars again. But she doesn't want to gaze at them alone.

She's keenly aware that he might not see things the same way she does, and that she still has wounds that need to heal, but maybe he might be willing to let her stay one more night.

If for nothing more than the stars.

 

Carlos is grinning when Kyle comes in late that night, having just gotten home from three days out on the range, talking to a patron at the far end of the bar. Kyle is vaguely surprised to see another patron this late, but his exhaustion doesn't make him exactly care.

Carlos sees him take his usual place and excuses himself from the conversation he was having with the other patron to come set a beer in front of Kyle.

"Thanks Carlos. I'll settle my tab tonight." He says, rubbing at his eyes. It's been a long day, and the cold beer puts him at ease. As soon as he finishes his beer and settles his tab, he'll head home and catch up on some much needed sleep.

He doesn't pay attention to the bar's other patron as they stand up and move as if to walk away. He takes another sip of beer, and then a familiar voice speaks from behind him.

"Aren't you even gonna say hello, cowboy?"

His head snaps up in shock, and he whirls to face her. Amelia stands there with a smile on her face. Unable to formulate a reply, he sputters, and she laughs.

He senses that Carlos, behind them, is grinning.

"What are you doing here?" He finally manages.

"I said I'd come back. I really did miss the stars. And if I'd went anywhere else, I wouldn't have anyone to watch them with."

He shakes his head, but it's with a smile on his face as she settles into the seat next to him. She reaches up and sets her hand on his. He gazes into those fiery blue eyes, but this time they contain a different type of fire than they did the first time.

He allows himself to be lost in those eyes.

"Any room at the inn for a woman looking to start over in a new place?"

He grins, turning his hand over so he can wrap his fingers around hers. "It's a lonely life, ya know."

"Not if you don't mind dogs." She says.

They both laugh. Carlos shakes his head with a smile. They pay for their drinks, and then they drive out to his place.

Stopping on the front porch, they gaze up at the stars. Kyle turns and speaks.

"You know Amelia, this is my life. I'm not going to leave this place."

She nods. "I wasn't planning on asking you to leave. Rather, I was hoping you might let me stay. We live lonely lives for our professions. Maybe it will be less lonely together."

He turns, and the twenty seven year old smiles at him. Then he leans forward, and captures her lips in a kiss.

And as they step into the house that night, shutting Jay out of the bedroom once more, he makes a decision.

He swears that no matter how long it takes, he'll make sure she isn't lonely ever again.

 


End file.
